hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Deku Scrubs
The Deku Tribes are a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They are unlocked by finishing a Short Campaign as the Kokiri or a Long Campaign as any faction. Description Amongst the many verdant forests of Hyrule, one is bound to run into a Deku Scrub. These creatures are many and their appearance as varied as their habitats. All Deku Scrubs have several things in common though. They are very small, roughly one to two feet in height, they all have some form of flower or flora on their heads, and they are all capable of storing seeds and nuts and firing them out of their iconic snouts as projectiles. Because of their small size and the universal notion that they are pests, Deku Scrubs are looked down upon and, over time, have become a largely aggressive and angry people. Even amongst themselves they often fight, and as a unified empire, they are only held together loosely by a supreme king. Each Deku Tribe usually contributes different things to an overall army should war come to their people. Because of their loosely aligned nature and wide variety of cultures, a Deku army is usually composed of many different types of Scrubs. Virtually all Deku units are ranged to a degree, and because of their small size and affinity for the land, they usually have tremendous bonuses when fighting amongst flora. Despite their variety and skill fighting in different landscapes, the small size and selfish nature of each Deku makes them a very weak combatant individually that's more likely to flee than stand and fight. A Deku army must usually keep their distance when fighting, as very few Deku Scrubs are willing to charge into an enemy force head on. Even though the Deku are fearful creatures, a properly maintained army of their kind can wear down even the toughest of armies from a distance. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Varied Species: The Deku Scrubs are composed of creatures from all manner of environments, as such they usually have terrain advantages in most situations. * Seed Eaters: All Deku Scrubs are able to eject seeds from a distance, effectively making every Deku unit a ranged attacker in addition to their fighting discipline. * Eager Fighters: Deku Scrubs are naturally angry and eager for battle. They usually excel at surprise attacks and temporarily scaring an enemy until they realize who their attackers are. * Cowards: Deku Scrubs are just as eager to run like pathetic cowards from as fight as they are to charge into a fight head on. Freeform Campaign * Faction Leader: The Deku King * Settlements: 2 ** Deku Prime (village, capital) ** Doodlewee (hamlet) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including Faron Prime (5 turns) ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Deku Tree's Grove (5 turns), Faron Prime (5 turns) Units Standard * Forest Scrubs * Pine Scrubs * Yucca Scrubs * Fungi Scrubs * Lily Scrubs * Royal Scrubs * Magnolia Scrubs * Peahats * Manhandalite Defensive Emplacements * Deku Baba Patch Siege Weapons *Orhats Command *Royal Captain *Royal General Agents * Business Scrub Heroes *The Deku King *Deku Princess *Voice of Odolwa *Kado *Spirit of Faron Deku Tribes *